


Bruises Will Fade...

by Bectara



Series: Bruises Series [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Depression, Five Stages of Grief, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, I Love You, Kidnapping, M/M, Moving On, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Recovery, Sequel, figure skating, soulmate injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bectara/pseuds/Bectara
Summary: With the help of Yuuri, Yuri, and Phichit, Viktor is finally free from the clutches of Demyan. Now they each have their own path of healing. But what happens when danger is afoot once more?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Series: Bruises Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798015
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Bruises Will Fade...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! Thank you so so much for all of your support on this series!! 
> 
> To be clear, this is the sequel to "Behind Your Bruises" And a lot of things will not make sense without having read it first.
> 
> As always, If I write a scene I find particularily triggering, I will separate it into it's own chapter with a warning in the title and note :)
> 
> Recovery is so hard, but having people to help makes it less overwhelming!
> 
> If you ever need advice or help, I am Bectara#1940 on Discord :)
> 
> And for those of you who are interested :) I have a discord group for my fanbase as well! Please feel free to join below :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/5Rw8EGW
> 
> Once again thank you so much, you are all appreciated and loved!
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Viktor rushes as quietly as he can down each hallway, making sure to keep a keen eye around every corner he turns, the warehouse a near labyrinth of hallways. His ankle protests with each step. But he has to keep going.. Yuuri needs him!

Throughout the halls he can hear only the echoes of his own footsteps, the rush of blood in his ears, and his own panting breaths. That is until a desperate scream of pain breaks the silence from a room just at the end of the hall.  _ Yuuri! _

He runs into the room, short silver fringe hitting his eyes as he nearly slams the door open, “Yuuri!” 

He sees Yuuri crumpled to the floor bleeding profusely from a cut on his neck that Viktor can feel soaking into his own shirt from the same mark. Yuuri is missing his glasses, covered in bruises across his paled skin. 

Yuuri’s eyes turn to panic as he hoarsely shouts out, “Watch out!” He tries to scramble toward Viktor, but the chains around his wrists hold him securely to the wall behind him. 

Viktor is pushed harshly to the ground, the back of his head being hit with the butt end of a handgun, stars blooming in his vision. He staggers as he turns himself around, coughing and trying to right his balance. Eventually his vision singles out, having split in two from the force of the hit.

His blood runs cold as he stares into the all too familiar glare of his worst nightmare…

Demyan. 


End file.
